


Let's Play A Game

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Hand Jobs, Lance is the friend of a friend, M/M, Sex in a Car, shance, who Shiro falls for immediately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: About to leave for a little vacation time at his grandfather's seaside cottage, Shiro gets a text from Allura asking if he can drop her friend Lance off at the beach on his way. He agrees, but is entirely unprepared for everything that Lance is.





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> **IN NO WAY DO I THINK HAVING SEX OF ANY KIND WHILE SOMEONE IS DRIVING IS OKAY!! IT'S SO UNSAFE - PLEASE DON'T DO IT!!** I just want to put that out there!
> 
> That said, please enjoy this fictional story about Lance giving Shiro a blowjob while he drives 💙🖤
> 
> The more I reread this the more I see wrong with it so I'm just going to post it before I end up deleting it XD all mistakes are mine. And remember, if something seems unbelievable it's because I'm an idiot 🤷

* * *

 

_‘Shiro, darling. My best friend in the whole world. Could you drop my friend Lance off at the beach on your way to the cottage? Pretty please? He needs a ride and I’m afraid he’ll do something like try to hitchhike if I can't find him one.’_

Rereading the text message once more Shiro sighs, sliding his phone into the pocket of his shorts. Starting the engine of his car Shiro leaves the gas station and heads toward the address Allura has sent two days ago.

He had initially agreed to the request because he had wanted to help his friend out, but also because he was headed the same way anyway. But now Shiro wonders what kind of road trip partner this Lance will be. Allura had assured him that Lance would pay for half the cost of gas but Shiro had turned the offer down, reminding her that he was headed to the coast anyway and he didn't mind dropping her friend off in the least.

The modest apartment complex comes into view and Shiro pulls into an empty spot a few down from the main entrance, leaning forward to get a better look at the impressive lion fountain in front of the building.

A few people walk around outside, some in workout clothes and a pair of young women in bikinis headed to or from what Shiro assumes is an outdoor pool. His gaze wanders toward the front doors and it's then that someone catches his eye.

The young man who's waiting outside the building is gorgeous, all tanned skin and legs that go on for miles. He's wearing a loose tank top and the tiniest pair of cutoff jean shorts Shiro has ever seen, the straps of gold gladiator sandals lacing up his legs.

A smile spreads on glossy lips and he hefts a drawstring bag over his shoulder before approaching. Bending at the waist he rests an arm on the open window of the car and dips his head to look over the top of his sunglasses. “Please tell me you're Shiro.”

The blue of his eyes reminds Shiro of the ocean on a hot summer day. There's a playful look in them, one that makes Shiro smile. “That's me.”

Those cerulean eyes flick over Shiro and the man-- _Lance,_ Shiro suddenly remembers--hums appreciatively before giving Shiro a wink. “Perfect,” he purrs, tipping his glasses back up and leaning away so he can open the car door. “Thanks for doing this,” Lance says, throwing his bag onto the floor of the car and sliding into the passenger seat. He lifts dark sunglasses up and settles them on top of his head, then smiles at Shiro. “I owe you one.”

Shiro tries not to stare. “No problem,” he says after a second, returning the smile with one of his own. “I'm glad I could help.”

Lance hums, reaching to click the seat belt in place. He flips the visor down to fix his hair.

Backing out of the parking spot Shiro looks both ways before pulling out onto the street. “You can turn the radio to whatever you'd like.”

“Thanks.” Lance reaches for the dial, turning it until he settles on an upbeat pop song. His head bobs along to the music, arm resting on the open window. “So,” he says, tilting his head to look at Shiro. “You're headed to the coast, huh?”

Shiro nods, putting the blinker on and turning toward the freeway. “There's an old cottage there that my grandfather owned. I'm gonna try and fix it up.”

“By the beach?”

“Yeah.” Shiro smiles, remembering being a kid and running out back, trying to race to the sand before the screen door could crack against the wooden frame. “The backyard is basically the beach.”

“Sounds like a dream,” Lance says wistfully.

Shiro glances over at him. “What about you?”

“Me?” Lance smiles, letting the sun warm his face. He looks beautiful. “I just wanna swim.”

Giving a nod Shiro pulls onto the freeway. “The ocean’s a good place for that.” They have about a forty-five minute drive until they'll exit and take the back country roads the rest of the way. “Are you staying with friends or family?”

Lance shrugs, reaching to change the radio. “I'll find someone to crash with.”

He says it so nonchalantly that Shiro frowns. But then he remembers that Lance is an adult and is perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

It doesn't really stop the worry from lingering in the back of Shiro's mind.

Taking the dark sunglasses off the top of his head Lance tosses them into his bag. He's humming along to the radio, leaned back with his leg bouncing to the beat.

Shiro has to physically stop himself from glancing at the strip of skin between Lance’s shorts and where his top has ridden up.

It's going to be a long ride.

 

* * *

 

“Let's play a game.”

Glancing over Shiro sees Lance adjust in the seat, tucking one long leg under himself. He's still sucking on that cherry lollipop, sunglasses folded and hanging from the neck of his top. They pull it down, exposing more of his chest.

Shiro swallows. “A game?”

Pulling the lollipop from his mouth with a pop Lance leans his head against the headrest and grins. “Yeah, to pass time. All these fields are making me sleepy and we've got a while yet, right?”

Flicking his eyes from the road to the radio Shiro nods. “Forty minutes maybe?”

“Plenty of time then.” Lance licks over his lollipop, Shiro catching the curl of his tongue around it from the corner of his eye. “Okay, how about this,” Lance says excitedly. “Tell me three things about yourself, two truths and a lie. Then I'll try to guess which one is false.”

Shiro nods, smoothly changing lanes to pass a slower car. “First one is that I'm twenty five. Second, I can't cook to save my life. Third..I have three cats.”

“Pfff, that's too easy.” Lance bites the last remaining bit of the lollipop with a sharp crunch and wraps the stick back up to tuck in his bag. “You don't have three cats.”

A laugh fills the car. “What gave me away _?”_

Lance raises an eyebrow and gestures to Shiro’s body _. “_ There's not a single cat hair on you.” Resting his chin on a palm Lance stares at Shiro for a moment.

Shiro suddenly feels a little self confident. Sure, he showered this morning and his clothes are clean, but Lance is looking at him so intently that Shiro wonders if the prosthetic is making him uneasy? “What is it?”

Lance's reply is nothing like what he imagined it would be. “You really can't cook?”

The knot of worry unravels and Shiro chuckles, shaking his head. “My specialty is instant ramen.”

Lance laughs, sliding a hand through his hair and pushing it back. “Man, that's bad. You should watch cooking videos on YouTube, it might help.”

“If I burn my place down, I'll be coming to live with you,” Shiro jokes and glances at Lance, finding the other man watching him.

Leaning back a little Lance hums. “I wouldn't mind.” A silence settles as the low radio changes songs but Lance shifts again. “Okay, my turn.” Lance lifts his fingers to tick off each option. “One, I’ve got no gag reflex. Two, I give _amazingly_ good blowjobs. Three, I love having my mouth fucked.”

Shiro’s brain short circuits and he feels himself stir at the simple mention of naughty things coming from Lance. It's been a while since he's been with anyone, sure, or even had time to mess around with himself, so Shiro can't help but think about the warmth of Lance's sweet mouth around him. Suddenly Shiro's mouth feels dry and his shorts are too tight. In a panic he wonders if trying to cover himself somehow will make it more obvious.

Lance leans in, keeping his eyes fixed on the side of Shiro's face. He rests a hand on Shiro’s thigh. “Well?”

“Blowjobs,” is what Shiro blurts out, the thing that he can't stop thinking of. He opens his mouth to clear up what me means, or maybe apologize, but Lance squeezes his thigh and laughs.

“Sorry _not_ sorry, that one’s true.” When Shiro glances from the road he sees Lance watching him, eyes playful and dark. He licks his lips. “Wanna see?”

“See? Uh.. _see_?”

Unbuckling his seatbelt Lance shifts up onto his hands and knees. “I’ll show you and then you can be the judge.” Reaching over he wastes no time unzipping Shiro's pants and delving a hand inside, warm fingers coaxing the half hard length from the slit of Shiro’s boxers.

The car swerved just a little before Shiro straightens it out. “Lance, holy shit! R-right now?”

“Mhmm.” Lance stares dreamily at the cock standing proud from Shiro's lap, sliding his thumb over the smooth skin and comparing the length with his hand. “Mm, you're so big, baby.” His mouth waters as he watches a tiny pearl of wetness bead at the head. He can't help but lean in, tongue flicking in kitten licks across the tip. Wrapping a hand around the base to steady it Lance wets his lips and presses a kiss to the spongey head, sliding his tongue back and forth  over the weeping slit.

“Fuck, Lance.” Shiro sets the cruise control and drops a hand down onto Lance's head. Hearing Lance call him baby is doing nothing to help curb his hard on, and that mouth is practically sinful. Shiro's fingers curl in  the silky locks and Lance moans. “This is so unsafe. I gotta pull over.”

But on the road they're currently on there's no decent place to pull off. They haven't passed another car for miles and nothing but empty fields stretch around them on both sides.

“This is so bad,” Shiro mumbles to himself but when Lance pulls off he misses the heat of his mouth instantly. Shiro grabs the wheel with his free hand to resist the urge of shoving Lance back down onto his cock.

God, has it been _that_ long since he's been with someone?

Heavy blue eyes pout up at Shiro. "Are you saying my blowjob is bad?” He juts his lower lip out, glossy with spit and pre-cum.

“No,” Shiro says immediately and Lance's  mouth sharpens into a grin.

“Thought so.” Without anything further Lance dips his head and sucks Shiro back into his mouth, bobbing his head in shallow dips.

Fingers tightening on the steering wheel Shiro glances over to see Lance's ass swaying with his movements. He's always been an ass guy and Lance's is perfect, round and squeezable.

Biting his lip he reaches over against his better judgement and follows the curve of Lance's ass with his palm, pushing down the back of the obscenely small pair of cutoff shorts. Lance moans appreciatively, taking Shiro a little deeper. With a quick glance Shiro sees the mouthwatering sight of a bright pink thong stretched across the sun-kissed skin of Lance's hips.

He twitches in Lance's mouth and Shiro can feel the grin stretched around his cock. He squeezes the warm, pert skin beneath his hand and Lance moans.

Bringing his hand back Shiro dances his fingers along the bare skin at the small of Lance's back, his tank top rucked up around his chest. Shiro's fingers trail down, knuckles brushing the length of his own cock to push against Lance's occupied mouth. “Suck.”

Pulling off of the cock with a pop Lance wastes no time going down on the digits instead. He slurps and licks, tongue slippery as it coats Shiro's fingers in saliva. Lance hollows cheeks and sucks, head bobbing as spit slides down to pool in the divots between Shiro's fingers, dripping down the back of his hand.

When Shiro jerks his hand away Lance whines briefly, mouth finding the neglected cock once more. “You taste so good, baby.” He licks up the spilled pre-cum that dribbles down the length, his own cock pushing against the front of his shorts. Licking at the slippery cock head Lance slowly takes Shiro into his mouth.

Shiro traces the curve of Lance's ass and glances down to see big blue eyes looking up at him, Lance's lips split wide around his cock. Returning his gaze to the road Shiro dips his hand under Lance's thong, feeling the stretchy fabric rest against the back of his hand.

With spit-slick fingers Shiro traces the soft hole, one rubbing tight circles over the puckered rim. Lance moans wantonly and the vibrations send thrums of pleasure through Shiro, Lance sucking enthusiastically and eagerly.

Nudging a finger against Lance's hole Shiro feels it give, practically begging to be filled. “Your ass is…” he trails off. The heat of Lance's body makes Shiro's cock ache and the next time Lance dips his head Shiro rolls his hips upward, simultaneously breaching Lance with his finger and sinking it into the wet heat.

Like Lance was ready for this.

The resounding moan is muffled around Shiro's cock, drool sliding down what won't fit in Lance's mouth. He releases the base of Shiro's thickening length to reach back and grab his ass, spreading it as wide as his shorts will allow. Pulling back Lance looks up, mouth red and lips swollen. “Fuck me with your fingers, baby. I'm so hot for it.”

Shiro shoves his finger in until his last knuckle pushes against Lance's rim, then swirls it in a lazy circle. Lance humps forward with a groan, nuzzling the cock that curves against his cheek and nose. “You don't have to worry,” he pants, voice rough and breath hot against Shiro. His lips brush the silky skin as he speaks. “I'm not gonna break.”

He nibbles the head of Shiro's cock, swirling his tongue to match the lazy rhythm of the finger lodged deep within him. With no warning Lance takes Shiro deep down his throat, feeling it block off his air supply.

Stuffing a hand down Lance goes to palm the trapped bulge at the front of his shorts but Shiro suddenly plunging two fingers in, feeling Lance's body greedily wrap around the thick digits.

Lance's hand grips the seat for balance and he momentarily chokes, throat constricting around the rock hard cock stuffed in him. Shiro's moan fills the vehicle and he can't help but buck upward, sliding the tip deeper along the soft insides of Lance's throat.

“God, you feel good,” Shiro says, trying to concentrate on the empty road stretched in front of them.

“If you think my mouth is good, just wait until you try my ass.” Lance winks, brushing his hair behind an ear before going back down. He sucks, hollowing his cheeks like a man possessed.

Shiro rolls his hips up in small jerks, wondering if next time Lance would let him fuck his mouth.

_Next time._

“Come on, baby,” Lance mumbles around his mouthful and a quick glance shows Shiro that Lance is grinding his palm against the front of his shorts. “Gonna swallow every last drop.”

“Fuck.” Shiro pulls his fingers out and adds a third, hearing Lance whimper and feeling his ass push back impatiently. Unable to hold back Shiro fucks three into the tight heat, Lance's body shaping around the digits.

He crooks just right and Lance sobs around his cock, going down until his nose buries in the short hair at the base. He swallows as best he can and Shiro feels that heat in his gut boil.

When Lance drags up he uses his teeth to scrape gently along the sides of Shiro's shaft. “Lance!” Unable to stop himself Shiro’s hips jerk up and he erupts in Lance's mouth, splashing hot and heady over his tongue and down his throat. His hand pulls out of Lance's body and grips the back of the seat, fingers digging in as he rides out the pleasure.

If taken by surprise Lance doesn't show it, greedily sucking down everything Shiro spills, wet and noisy. When the softened prick slips from Lance's mouth he sits up, Shiro unable to stop himself from looking over.

Lance parts his lips and shows off the thick cum gathered on his tongue, keeping eye contact with Shiro as he swallows lewdly. He licks his lips, using a finger to gather up the mess in the corners of his mouth and then sucking it clean.

“Do you want me…” Shiro trails off, watching Lance rise onto his knees.

With a shimmy of his hips Lance pushes the shorts and thong down around his knees. Arching back Lance presses his shoulders to the passenger door. “Keep drivin’ baby,” Lance purrs, voice low and rough. He reaches down with one hand to grab his cock, the other dipping behind himself to shove three fingers into his ass.

“Jesus, Lance!” Shiro quickly looks back at the road. They're approaching the busier part of the drive and he's still got his dick out, the damn thing twitching in interest as Lance moans.

Not to mention Lance's state of dress. Or lack thereof.

“It's not enough.” Lance rolls his hips and fucks up into the circle of his hand. “Touch me, baby.”

“Lance, we shouldn't..”

“Please. Shiro please, want you to fuck me so bad. Been thinking about it since you picked me up.”

Reaching out Shiro wraps his fingers around Lance's cock, jerking him with the frantic beating of his heart. He can't look away from the road but he doesn't have to, Lance paints a pretty picture with his moans and the slick sounds of their hands on his dick.

Lance cracks his head on the ceiling above the door when he comes, spurting against the palm of his own hand as Shiro squeezes around him. Spent, Lance falls forward and rests his cheek on Shiro's thigh. His warm breath tickles the base of Shiro's cock.

“Lance,” Shiro murmurs, watching as more cars begin passing them. His fingers itch to pet through Lance's hair but they're still sticky.

Pulling himself up Lance sighs softly, bringing his hand up and looking at the mess. His nose wrinkles cutely and he digs through his bag for a packet of tissues. Quickly wiping away the evidence Lance tugs his underwear and shorts back up.

“Um,” Shiro murmurs and Lance turns to him with a smile.

“I've got ya, big guy,” he says, reaching over to tuck Shiro back into his pants. The zipper sounds loud in the quiet car, the radio station now low static.

Lance settles back and buckles up, digging around in his bag. He grabs a tube of lipgloss and flips the visor down to use the mirror. Shiro notices that he had ignored the multiple lollipops he’s got stuffed in the bag.

A strange silence settles over them and Shiro doesn't like it.

“You were right,” he says suddenly, Lance turning to him and quirking a perfect brow. “The blowjob,” Shiro clarifies. “It was amazing.”

A knowing smile spreads on his face. “The offer still stands, you know?” He sucks his lower lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth. “My mouth is amazing but my ass is _phenomenal_.”

Shiro laughs, bringing the car to a stop at a traffic light. The air coming in through the open windows smells like salt and the sea, Lance perking up at the view. They drive a little ways before Shiro pulls into a parking area in front of one of the golden sand beaches stretching toward the clear water.

“Well, this is me.” Lance grabs his bag from the floor. He opens the door and slides out, leaning his arm on the window and smiling at Shiro. “Thanks again for th—”

“Hey,” Shiro says suddenly, interrupting the inevitable goodbye. “Why don't you stay with me? At the cottage, I mean.” He slides a hand through his hair, looking over at Lance. “No obligations. Just..a place to crash.”

Lance blinks owlishly. His expression shifts to thoughtful and he slides his tongue along his lower lip. “ _Just_ a place to crash?”

Shiro drops his hand down into his lap. He picks idly at the him grooves in carbon alloy fingers. “Well, I could feed you, too? If you don't mind cup noodles and boxed mac and cheese. And you're welcome to use the shower...”

“You're cute, Shiro,” Lance says with a bubbly laugh and Shiro feels a traitorous flush color his cheeks.

“Just think about it, okay?” Shiro looks up at Lance. “I’ll come back here at six. If you're here, we'll go to my place. If not, no hard feelings.”

Watching him a few moments longer Lance nods. “Yeah, okay.” He smiles sweetly. Placing one hand on the rim of the open window Lance bends over as he leans in, grabbing the front of Shiro’s shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

His lips are soft and taste like strawberry lipgloss, Lance teasing the tip of his tongue against Shiro's mouth before pulling back.

“Thanks again, Shiro.” Pulling back out of the window Lance pats it twice before turning and heading down toward the beach.

Shiro can't help but stare, watching the curve of Lance's ass peek out from the bottom of those cutoff shorts. When he finally disappears from view Shiro exhales loudly and leaves the parking area, heading down toward the cottage and wondering if he'll manage to get any work done before six.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
